


Imbolic

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bullying, Consorts - Freeform, First Time, Gods, Knotting, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Paganism, RPF AU, Ritual Sex, Virgin Jensen, horned god jared, moose jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a bullied teenager out in the woods at the wrong time on the wrong day. Of every scenario he could thing up happening, being hunted down, caught and then offered up as a ritual sacrifice to the horned god Jared was certainly not on the list. </p><p>And yet here he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbolic

**Author's Note:**

> I know only token information about actual pagan holidays so don’t take this seriously in any way please.

Jensen dreamed of running until his lungs burned painfully; wolves at his heels while a hunter chased him gleefully through the dark woods with a deep husky laugh following him, the moonlight his only guide in the night. Trees narrowly avoided him as he weaved around them and their branches left stinging scratches on his face and arms. Then the ground was rushing up and the wolves were howling in victory.

The teenager woke slowly, first noting the noise with annoyance and burrowing deeper into the warmth of his bedding. After a bit of dozing Jensen gradually realized something was off, that he wasn’t in his bed in his parent’s home. When Jensen opened his eyes he found a pair of golden ones looking right back. Fear froze him immediately and sleep vanished as a huge wolf blinked at him. The dream raced back to his mind and the Jensen comprehended it hadn’t been a dream at all. Earlier that day the homophobes from the football team had stranded Jensen ten miles outside the town limits along an isolated road. The wolves had found him walking back and taken chase.

Before Jensen could work up a reaction to a giant wolf inches from him the animal lost interest in the teenager and put its head back down, going back to sleep it appeared as the animal was sprawled out along side Jensen. Lying there he stared at the oversized wild animal incredulously and slowly took in his surroundings while the wolf was content to snore and Jensen was fairly sure it wasn’t going to spring awake and rip his throat out, fairly sure.

Jensen was tucked in a fur of some kind. It was soft and warm but very rudimentary, like a pelt from a wilderness movie or something.

Alongside his legs was a warm weight and a glance revealed a second wolf sleeping and then another one on the other side of Jensen. All three were laid out and dozing lightly, ignoring the racket of a party going on around them. Jensen could smell the smoke of a wood fire and shadows danced along the tree line everywhere, making him realize it was night.

After gathering up his nerve, he slowly sat up and let the fur slide back so he could get a good look at where he was.

Last year Jensen had gone with his high school into the city to see the play ‘A Midsummer’s Night Dream.’ It had been well done with elaborate stages and sets. Those very same images ran through his head now as he took in what he was seeing. At first it could almost be a high school party in the woods, loud gleeful drunks with the beat of music playing. But the people all around him weren’t actual people. They were…things, half animals and strange looking beings he couldn’t put a name to. Everything about them looked feral, even the ones that appeared mostly human had some strange quality that screamed supernatural. Like fairies or elves, creatures akin to humans but not quiet.   

Maybe he had fallen and hit his head. When the football assholes had thrown him from their truck he’d taken a blow to his head. He was in a ditch somewhere bleeding out while his mind created this. 

Without meaning to Jensen met the gaze of one of them. A man with two little horns poking from his forehead and legs that became an animal’s, ended in hooves.

Actual hooves.

Amongst the panic and insistence that this was all a dream, Jensen’s mind recalled the term Faun from the play. The Faun looked right at Jensen and smirked, the smile strikingly handsome even with the horns and all. He left the group around the huge bonfire and edged closer to Jensen, all warm smiles and laughing eyes. He wasn’t out to hurt him Jensen realized, knowing it deep in his gut and feeling the weirdest pull to actually get up and go to him.

Before he could move though one of the wolves lying with him snarled and with frightening speed jumped up and tore after the stranger, teeth snapping as he ran him off and others laughed merrily at the chase. Like it was a game and not a huge wolf trying to catch and tear one of their kin apart.

Once Jensen wasn’t looking right into his eyes he felt common sense seep back in. Oh God, he’d have totally let that thing reach him, he’d have let it…let it do whatever it wanted. That thing had mesmerized or hypnotized him with its eyes. Clenching his eyes shut in case something else was looking at him he swallowed hard and tried to think of a way out of this huge mess. Maybe he could crawl into the woods, open his eyes then and not look back for any reason?

Jensen didn’t hear anyone approach; the shuffle beside him could have been one of the wolves but then a large hand cupped his chin and he jerked in the hold. Jensen very nearly opened his eyes but caught himself in the last second squeezing them tight, which was good because whoever had him dragged damp fingers over each of his eyelids, some kind of muck left behind as he felt it get into his eyes and sting. Jerking away from the hand Jensen swore as he rubbed at his eyes and they watered painfully. With his head tipped he was in the perfect position to get another dose in his ear. Twisting away he fought the stranger wildly as he was forcefully twisted so his other ear was done as well. Kicking the warmth of the fur off him he rolled around uselessly and fought the strong hands holding him. Jensen wasn’t tiny or anything- alright he was a little small- and he knew how to throw a punch but in this stranger’s hold he felt completely trapped, he was held easily as if his struggles were nothing. Jensen ended up with his front mashed up against a bare chest and he was fairly sure that was exactly what the stranger wanted.

“If I asked you to lay back and welcome me what would you say?” A warm voice whispered in his ear and Jensen stiffened, his eyes still tearing from the crap put in them.

“I’d tell you to go fuck yourself,” the teenager snapped back and was surprised by the booming laugh that answered, the hands on him letting go so he could push himself away. Before he could stop himself Jensen looked up to glare at his attacker.

“Holy shit,” he breathed and the stranger sat back, poised in a crouch and hunched down but still ridiculously huge and looming over Jensen. He was broad all over and muscular like a model or something, attractive like one too. But more importantly in his shaggy hair a set of antlers stemmed forward.

“Who, what…is this a dream? Am I on drugs or in a coma?” He finally questioned, voice faint as he stared at the inhuman party going on around him and then back to the man with antlers in front of him.

“If it makes you feel better you can assume so,” was the stranger’s answer, his voice warm and cheerful as he peered down with an ever present smirk.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Jensen shot back even though he was fairly certain he was in fact dreaming, extremely vividly but what else could it be? This sort of thing couldn’t be real. 

“No, it doesn’t. What’s your name, boy?”

“Boy?” the teenager repeated with a scoff and a dirty look. Maybe this was all a hallucination. Jensen really had hurt himself and was in a hospital in a coma or something.

“Boy. You’re young, sixteen seasons at most and a virgin still, so a boy yet,” the man with the antlers replied with a teasing air, something flirty about him that made Jensen blush for reasons beyond embarrassment. The stranger was older then Jensen, he had to be in his late twenties, and he was hitting on a sixteen year old without the slightest hesitation.

“Like you know that.”

“I can smell it on you, sweet and untouched.”

“Wow, that’s not creepy at all.”

“What’s your name, sweet?”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen snapped, face burning hotly still as the man grinned unabashed.

“Then tell me your name.”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to demand someone’s name without giving your own?” Arguing with a man with antlers felt surreal, everything about what was happening did and Jensen felt a strange clam settling in on him with the knowledge that this had to be made up somehow.

“My name is Jared.” The bigger man gave a little bow that Jensen refused to think of as gallant. “And I’d be very happy to know your name if you would be so generous.”

“Fine, Jensen Ackles, pleased to meet you, now could you point me to the nearest exit? I’d like to wake up now.”

“I imagine you would, but why not stay awhile?” Jared asked, his voice all smooth and suggestive as Jensen felt his face heat up again. It wasn’t like he was used to this kind of open flirting. Clearwater was a little town that was still stuck somewhere in the past and if there were any other gay men Jensen wasn’t aware of them much less anyone near his age.

“Stay the evening with me, come the morning I promise you’ll wake up in your bed and this will have been nothing more than a dream, hopefully a wet one,” the way Jared leered made Jensen snort but the tension in him was draining. The longer he sat there the more he accepted the situation, it was weird and couldn’t be real so why not?

Jared rocked back on his heels -his feet thankfully human- before he unfolded and stood, surprising Jensen a little with the sheer endless size to him. It was bizarre to see a man with antlers and a wild look about him standing there in a pair of modern jeans. Jensen thought it should be a loin cloth or something, leave it to his mind to half-ass its own delusions.

When Jared offered a hand to Jensen the teenager ignored his nerves and took it, pulling himself from the furs and up to his feet. Jared towered over him but didn’t come off intimidating, not with the way he grinned so openly like an eager to please pup.

“Should you be flirting with a boy like this? Isn’t it kinda illegal?” Jensen asked, letting Jared steer him toward the fray of beings around the open fires. They seemed to ignore his presence over all though some did look over at him. Their eyes didn’t pull him in now, Jensen suspected whatever Jared put in his eyes had done that. The wolves who had been lying with him prowled around Jensen and Jared, keeping everyone else a little ways from them.

“I’ll try my best to make you a man tonight then.”

The reply made Jensen give a low laugh as he glanced up at Jared smirking at him. “Seriously? I can’t believe you just said something so cheesy,” he teased and tried not to stare at the lady whose upper body was a woman and lower a doe, both parts completely naked.

“There are a lot of things people have chosen to forget,” Jared told Jensen, watching him stare at the creatures all around. “If you don’t want to see then you won’t,” he added and Jensen turned back to him. Jared took a perch on furs laid out over rocks, patting the spot beside him.

“I didn’t want to see,” he grumbled but sat beside Jared and eyed the antlers still sprouting from the man’s head.

“You were different; a pretty virgin abandoned in my woods, an Imbolc offering is a different situation entirely.”

“Imbolc? Offering? No you got it wrong, I was stranded on the side of the road as a sick joke. Those guys like to be assholes.”

“Not an intentional offering but I’ll take what I can get,” Jared said with an easy grin that wiped the thoughts of Jensen’s latest harassment from his mind. He offered up a cup of something sweet smelling and Jensen eyed it suspiciously while Jared took a long swing of his own cup.

“So what’s Imbolc?”

“A festival, it’s the first day of spring.”

“Isn’t that a pagan thing? The one with the bunnies and sex?” Jensen frowned and Jared gave a long loud laugh. It wasn’t mocking though and Jensen just settled for watching him, sipping absently at the sweet drink in his hands, the tang of it was strange but Jensen knew right away it was alcoholic. It explained some of the more rambunctious behavior going on around them.           

“Yes. Bunnies and sex, chocolate and eggs, we light the fires and feast in their name, burn herbs and smear oils before we consummate the new season.” Despite his antlers, Jared managed to get awfully close to Jensen, his breath ghosting on the teenager’s neck. “The hunters take chase and find game,” Jensen followed Jared’s gesture and could see some sort of animal skinned and on a roasting pit. “And then they find another sort of prey,” he added with smoke in his tone as Jensen felt an arm brush along his back.

“Do you always send your wolves to scare the ever living daylights out of your would be sexual conquests?” Jensen glowered, realizing only then that the wolves had to have been chasing him on Jared’s command. “I was terrified.” 

“Part of a good hunt is prey that’s not easy to catch,” Jared answered as easy as you please about stalking Jensen all over the woods. The teenager gave him a dirty look but didn’t say anything more, settling on sipping his drink and watching nonexistent creatures party like they meant it.

Somewhere in his third cup Jensen realized whatever he was drinking was a lot stronger than what he was used to. By then though he was in Jared’s lap and going between indignant and flirty, the horned man amused by it all as he made Jensen try strips of meat that were surprisingly good.

“I thought it would taste like beef jerky or something,” he admitted, taking another bite of the tender meat, little flecks of some herb giving it a seasoning. Jensen didn’t realize how hungry he was until he was packing away the strips. The wolves had turned into begging mutts when the meat was passed around. A few of them had the legs of the kills, full on fur covered hooves still attached legs, that they took off somewhere to chew but most of them lingered eyeing up the sweeter meat.

Jensen was a complete pushover for their big puppy dog eyes and he won himself some furry friends sharing his meal.

“You shouldn’t spoil them, they’ll always be looking for something from you if you do,” Jared warned him, his one arm holding Jensen on his lap with his chin resting on Jensen’s shoulder.

“They always would,” he admitted and a few of the wolves gave a tail wag and happy pant. Jensen gave the closest one the last bit and while the animal munched away he carefully gave him a pet. It was thrilling to touch a real wolf and the quick brush made him inhale sharply. Jared took his hand in his own and let Jensen’s right back, petting the wolf more thoroughly as the canine finished his treat and was content to accept the attention.

“He’s fluffy,” Jensen muttered to himself, a little surprised with how soft the wolf’s fur was. Jared’s hand was huge and covered his own, the calloused fingers warm against the back of his hand. The arm around Jensen’s waist gave him a little squeeze and Jared nuzzled his neck.

The atmosphere shifted abruptly, suddenly intimate rather the just friendly. Jensen cursed his own inexperience, not knowing how to react as Jared’s arms winded around him and lured him in, pulling Jensen’s back flush to Jared’s bare chest. The other man’s body heat seeped passed Jensen’s sweater and he blamed that for how warm he suddenly felt.

Jensen didn’t have the time to think on how to act, he just knew he felt shy suddenly and it made him duck his head. Jared smirked and Jensen could feel it against his neck. The man with antlers was completely at ease, confident as he arranged his bulk around Jensen and made him feel tiny.

“Don’t be so worried, it’s just a dream right?” Jared muttered against Jensen’s neck the barest brush of his lips along Jensen’s skin making him want to shiver. All of Jensen sexual experience came from brief flings at clubs in the city. Rare visits to his cousins who would sneak him into the gay clubs. Even then, Jensen’s greatest sex act was a fumbled hand job from a drunken guy in a dirty bathroom.

Jared dipped his head and nuzzled at Jensen, it should have been ridiculous but it felt sweet. The large man had Jensen tucked in close, perched on one of his thighs with one of Jared’s arms around Jensen’s waist still. His other was resting on the teenager’s knee, absently squeezing and stroking lightly.

Jensen felt too young for this, exhilarated but nervous as he felt Jared’s lips touching his neck, along his throat and the feeling made him jump. The low chuckle from Jared made him blush but it didn’t feel mocking so Jensen didn’t protest when Jared moved his mouth higher, warm breath along his ear and cheek. The hand on his knee was moving up, just a fraction but still on the go. Jensen couldn’t help but duck his head again, embarrassed as he squirmed on Jared’s lap and felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

Jared let go of his thigh for a moment and Jensen watched him lift his hand to Jensen’s chin, a light touch coaxing him to look up so Jared could lean in and kiss him.

It wasn’t Jensen’s first kiss but it certainly was something else. It wasn’t like the quick chaste touches or the sloppy lust filled things he knew. Jared was kissing him like he had all the time in the world and he knew what he wanted to do with it. Firm but not overeager, a teasing touch of his tongue on Jensen’s lower lip that was suggestive but not demanding. It made Jensen feel like the teenager he was, inexperienced and flushed under a few kisses while Jared held him close, hands touching along Jensen’s back and hip, his knee and thigh.

“I’d like to spend the night with you, is that alright?” Jared asked, his lips ghosting along Jensen’s own. It felt so weird to hear Jared asking him so bluntly. Most people would make assumptions; go for it or not without every saying a single word. At least most of the people Jensen had fumbled around with. It was surreal that the guy with huge antlers was the one bothering to ask for permission.

Jensen licked his lower lip and nodded, letting his gaze drop to Jared’s mouth seconds before it crushed against his own, the desire clear as Jared opened his mouth and slid his tongue in, wet and rough as he lapped at Jensen’s tongue. The teenager gave a little noise -not a squeak- when Jared’s hands wandered lower, both large paws sliding to cup the curve of his backside and give it a teasing squeeze. The kiss broke as Jared lifted Jensen, sliding down from their perch on the rock to the dirt at their feet, Jensen being arranged so he was straddling the horned man’s lap. The position lined them up and Jensen could feel the hard length of Jared’s erection through both their jeans. The touch was exhilarating and he sucked in a fast breath, rising slowly and dragging their hips together, Jared giving his own rough sound and arching up against Jensen.

They traded rushed kisses and rutted, Jensen forgetting everything beyond the feel of the body under him. The way Jared was acting, like he wanted Jensen but wasn’t demanding him calmed his nerves down, the longer they made out the less Jensen’s heart pounded painfully with nerves. But it only made him far more aware he was going to come in his jeans if they kept rubbing up against each other. The friction of his underwear along his bare cock matched with the feel of Jared’s own length against him were going to make Jensen lose it.  Jared laughed when Jensen said so, the bigger man palming his ass and rubbing Jensen up a little harder. The teenager wanted to protest, to slow it down a little but than Jared licked his neck, a long drag over his skin while simultaneously grinding them. Jensen managed a weak hiss, eyes clenched tightly as he felt himself pulse and the warmth along the head of his erection as he came.  

Jensen expected Jared to be amused, to tease him for coming so fast but he didn’t. Rather he lifted Jensen up, handled his weight like Jensen weight nothing as he put him down on the ground on his back.

In a swift action the bigger male stripped Jensen’s jeans from his legs. While he was tugging them down and off Jensen wiggled out of his shirt, both of them working until Jensen was completely naked. They’re near a fire and Jensen was fairly sure that was why he felt so overheated. Logically he knew it couldn’t be a romantic as his mind was making it but then Jared was a giant too handsome and kind guy with antlers coming out of his head so Jensen wasn’t inclined to go with logic. Instead he just laid there and watched Jared eat up the sight of him, his eyes jumping as they roamed over his exposed skin. Thankfully Jensen was wearing a pair of fitting briefs that he knew looked good, even if they were wet with his spunk. The lack of reality or maybe the alcohol Jensen drank gave him a confidence and he didn’t try to hide, didn’t even close his legs.

Jared’s hands closed on wither of his ankles, fingers trailing along Jensen’s calves as they moved up slowly, tracing along the inter curve of his thighs and then skimming away from touching Jensen’s briefs. They tickled at his stomach making him huff and Jared smirk, then higher to circle around his nipples, Jared using his thumbs to coax them into hard nubs before he went higher, following the line of Jensen’s collar bone and down along his arms. When they had kissed earlier Jared had cupped his face, slimmed his fingers all over and if felt the same thing, almost out of place as if the man was memorizing Jensen by feeling alone. His hands looked tiny and delicate in Jared’s own and he lifted one to press a kiss on Jensen’s palm and then the other one. It felt like ritual actions and Jensen’s mind might have puzzled over it a little more if Jared hadn’t ducked his head, mindful of his antlers, and pressed a wet kiss to the material of Jensen’s briefs. 

Sliding down on his stomach, Jared gently peeled the last piece of clothing on Jensen away. He licked at Jensen through the material and when he pulled it away he lapped along Jensen’s bare skin. Along the curl of hair there and Jensen realized the man was licking up his come. It should have been nasty, Jensen always thought himself fairly vanilla but the act only inspired a twist of lust in him. Jared eased his briefs off, pulling away to do so before going back in, pressing kisses to Jensen’s knee and along his thigh, trading the light touches for teasing nips a few times to make Jensen jump.

“Jerk,” the teenager muttered pointlessly as the older man gave him a easy grin, his gaze dropping from Jensen’s just before he licked the entire length of Jensen’s cock. The length gave a twitch, trying to come around again under Jared’s attention.  

His antlers touched Jensen’s stomach, the hard tips dragging ever so lightly and feeling sharp as Jared moved a little lower, his tongue lavishing Jensen hungrily, swiping over his balls and the little space under then, Jared’s fingers touched him first, rubbed along his rim and pulled at his cheeks to spread him before the wet feeling of his tongue followed. Jensen spread his leg wider without thinking, face heating up as he lay there and let Jared tongue his asshole. It was another thing Jensen had swore to himself he’d never do or have done to him but his body loved it, hips canting up to give Jared better access. The bigger male pulled back and Jensen felt the cool air along his groin where Jared’s spit was still. He barely had a change to blink up at Jared before the man was sliding his hand into the crook of Jensen’s knees and pushing them up to his chest, tipping his ass up like an offering and swiftly going back down. Jared licked a strip along the cleft of his backside, tongue flicking at Jensen’s sack lightly and making him shudder a little. Then Jared was back along his rim, working enthusiastically as he pushed his tongue passed the ring of muscle. Jensen reached to hold his own thighs, felt his legs spread wide for Jared to do as he pleased to his upturned backside. He skimmed his fingers with his tongue, used them both to open Jensen up while he writhed in the dirt and felt his cock stiffen and ache. Jared worked two of his huge digits in and Jensen could feel them inside him, stretching him open. Before he could get used to the sensation of fingers beyond his own inside him Jared pulled away. When he sat back abruptly and let Jensen go his backside came down and landed in Jared’s lap. On his knees, Jared spread his thighs wide and pulled Jensen in closer, his ass pressing to the front of Jared’s jeans.

Jensen heels rested on the top of Jared’s shoulder while the man fumbled to get his jeans open.

Jensen started to tense then, expecting the burn of his first time and distantly remembering that he’d always said he would never bottom without lube but it wasn’t like anything he’d ever told himself about his rules in sex had stayed true so far. He wanted to say something in protest to being taken bare but he knew he wouldn’t, that he wasn’t going to protest to a single thing Jared did to him. Still first time anal with only spit was going to burn and the teenager tried to prepare for it in the brief seconds it took Jared to get himself out of his Jeans.

The warm head of his cock rubbed at Jensen thigh and he tried to part them, to drop and wrap his legs around Jared’s waist. But Jared kept both leg trapped in his grip, pushing them firmly together as he nudged the head of his cock along Jensen’s hole. Jensen sucked in a breath and braced for pain but then Jared bypassed it and moved higher, pressing into the tiny space between Jensen’s closed thighs. Without preamble Jared rocked his hips, the length of his erection rubbing along Jensen’s balls and the underside of his own cock.

Jensen blinked up at Jared confused but the male just smirked down at him, giving Jensen a wink like he knew how nervous Jensen had been to be penetrated bare. Feeling silly but grateful Jensen reached down with both hands and wrapped them around their cocks, getting a startled groan from Jared. While Jensen wasn’t really experienced in sex he had read a hell of a lot of tutorials about how to do it and seen plenty of porn.

Jensen rubbed along the head of the other man’s erection, feeling the wet smears of precome as Jared moved harder, Jensen’s body dragged a little on the dirt as Jared humped at him. Jensen spread his thighs and this time Jared let him so he had more access. Biting his lip, Jensen stared at the impressive length of the older man’s cock, the swollen head dripping white as Jensen rubbed his thumb through it and wrapped his hand around the cock, stoking evenly as Jared gave a grunt, dropping forward onto his knees and elbows as he shoved into Jensen’s hands, the head of his erection bumped along Jensen’s own steadily. The bigger man loomed over him, blocked out the firelight as Jensen pressed his face along the curve of Jared’s neck and just worked him over, trying his best to do it good. Jared seemed to like it just fine, groaned as he thrust at Jensen, his one hand reaching to grab at Jensen’s thigh, pulling it high on his hip as he rubbed off on the teenager. The harder Jared’s breathing got the more Jensen worked him, a mix of lust and the need to do this well running through him as he peered down the tiny gap between their chest and watched his hands work, saw the first splash of white onto his stomach just as the man froze up and hissed out. Jared was barely panting which didn’t seem fair since Jensen was gulping air like he’d run a marathon. He felt Jared’s hand bump into his knuckles just before warmth surrounded his own cock and Jensen was embarrassed that it took just a few strokes before he whimpered and came on his stomach as well. He slumped back into the dirt and Jared flopped down beside him, kept Jensen on the side closer to the heat of the fire. Jared reached back and dragged the discarded fur over Jensen’s bare legs.

“That’s all you got?” Jensen teased watching Jared take a drag of the wine or whatever it was they’d been drinking all night.  

“Just letting you catch you’re breath, virgins need to be eased, not just callously broken in,” he teased and Jensen managed to roll his eyes though he couldn’t protest the care Jared was showing. It wasn’t like his family didn’t love him or treat him good and he had friends and all that. But it was different when a sexual interest showed something beyond lust and it wasn’t something Jensen knew from his brief bar hopping experiences.  

“You said you were left out here intentionally, explain that,” Jared suddenly said and Jensen blinked at him, caught off guard and not really interested in bring that up when he was having such a good night in his little hallucination.

“Why?”

“I want to know why someone would,” Jared replied simply, nothing about him judging.

“Because their homophobic assholes,” he shot back, wanting to be curt but Jared just watched him, waiting for more and the teenager couldn’t resist the need to give it up.

“Clearwater is a mining redneck town, not exactly the most welcoming to the gays. It doesn’t take a genius for people to look at me and know, it’s not something I’ve ever hidden,” Jensen picked at the fur around his bare hips, eyeing the smears of spunk drying on his stomach.

“Ryan and his buddies don’t like that. So they fuck around with me, they grabbed me after class and dumped out there so I’d have to walk back, it’s not the first time or the last.”

“It’s cruelty,” Jared mused when Jensen didn’t keep talking. The bigger man rolled onto his stomach and laid out alongside Jensen, his head resting lightly against Jensen’s stomach. Without a care Jensen reached to poke at the antlers on the man, fixating on them rather then the uncomfortable conversation.

“Well yeah, of course it is. That’s what high school’s all about.”

“So you yourself try to emulate cruelty?”

“…stop with the life lesson. I’m not an asshole, they are I get it.”

“Why has the law never punished their actions?”

“Ryan’s dad owns a big chunk of the mines, they’re loaded and money makes the world go round. My dad and brothers all work at the mines and if they ever lost their jobs because I couldn’t handle some teasing…”

“Better to suffer in silence then cause far worse harm?” It could have been mocking but Jared’s tone wasn’t sarcastic, merely observant.

“Life is hard, you tough it out,” Jensen replied, wondering why their pillow talk was about life lessons.

“Talk about something else, tell me about you,” he requested and Jared turned his head, resting his chin on Jensen’s stomach and uncaring to how dangerously close to the tacky come on Jensen he was. In fact he dragged a finger through the mess, making little swirls with semen on Jensen’s skin.

“This is my home, my forest. I’ve been here for longer then people have and I’ve found life far more interesting with them around. The forest here is my responsibility and those with in it,” Jared gestured outward and Jensen turned his head to look. At first it seemed like the party had died off, but Jensen realized now as he really looked that the nature of the celebration had just changed. Forms writhed on the ground and laugher echoed in the darkness of the forest. The wolves were laid out around Jensen and Jared’s fire, a fair distance but once again acting like a buffer.

“So I’m participating in a orgy and the wolves are keeping an eye on me while a guy with antlers pounds me. My subconscious is a strange place,” Jensen mused, idly rubbing the tip of his finger along one of the curve of Jared’s antlers.

“They’re keeping the other’s back, nymphs and satyrs love nothing more then virgins,” he explained as he nuzzled Jensen’s side and tipped his antlers into Jensen’s lazy touching like he could feel it even though Jensen was fairly sure he’d seen a nature show saying there was no feeling in them.   

“It’s all about the virgins huh?”

“There’s power in innocence, most wicked things can’t touch a pure body,” Jared explained, tugging at the fur on Jensen’s lap slowly as he moved to slide over Jensen’s body again. “Most wicked things crave it, want to spoil and ruin,” Jensen watched the larger man drop a kiss right above his nipple, breath teasing with the curve of his antler rubbed lightly along Jensen’s cheek, showing him just how aware Jared was of them.

“Virgins have always been the favored offering, more then livestock or blood sacrifices, anyone of importance wants a virgin,” he explained, while his thumbed at Jensen’s nipple, tugging the bud until it was sensitive enough to make Jensen’s breath hitch.

“I thought you ate the virgins or something,” Jensen asked with a tease knowing it was dragons or something else fabled who did that. Jared gave him a dark look for the words and Jensen was ready for the jolt through him when Jared bit at his nipple lightly, tugging it with his teeth. Sucking in a weak breath Jensen could feel himself getting hard again, Jared’s thighs bumping his own as the teenager arched a little into the sting of Jared’s teeth.

“Mouthy little offering. Back in the day you’d be dressed in white and adorned with flower from these woods, demure with your head bowed submissively.”

“Would I cry during sex? Tear up as my virtue flew the coop?”

“Tears of pleasure maybe.”

Jensen snorted, smirking as Jared pressed his thighs apart and Jensen willingly spread them wide.

“Have you had a lot of virgins over the ages?”

“A fair share, it’s poor form to refuse a virgin offering,” Jared replied with a smirk and Jensen rolled his eyes watching the larger man rise up onto his hands and knees.

Jared called out once in a raised voice, words not English, and from somewhere off to the side something sailed in the air. Jared caught it easily and Jensen watched as he opened the flask and dumped it in his palm. It was something wet and it gleamed in the fire.

“What is-” Jensen’s questioned cut off when Jared dropped a hand between the teenager’s thighs and smeared the cool muck along the curve of his ass. His fingers rubbing along Jensen’s hole, teasing the rim as he smeared his skin.

“Oh.”

Jared made a distracted noise of agreement, his attention on what his hand was doing, watching as Jensen felt a slicked finger circle his rim with more pressure. Jared pressed in and whatever was coating his fingers made the motions glide smoothly. The large man worked him open again, faster now that he had something to help and Jensen felt his cock fill out and anticipation build in his gut. Jared crooked his finger a little and Jensen arched hard, startled as Jared stoked over that spot roughly. Jared’s free hand pinned Jensen’s hip to the ground while his other kept at it mercilessly until Jensen was nearly whining and squirming under the on slaughter.

“I do like that, I think you’ll need to beg,” Jared laughed and Jensen gave him a dirty look and halfhearted kick. The bigger man responded by yanking Jensen from the ground and rolling them. He moved to rest his back against the stone they had been sitting on earlier and he placed Jensen in his lap once more. For a moment Jensen felt exposed like that but a glance revealed a female… something happily grinding down on someone’s face while another creature fucked the one eating her out. No one was paying the least bit of attention to them or going to be anytime soon.

“Nervous?”

“You know I’m underage right?” It felt incredible stupid once he said it given the circumstances.

“Age of consent is 16,” Jared replied easily and Jensen felt the head of Jared’s cock pressing along the cleft of his ass. Jared cupped his behind again and spread his cheeks, pushing his hips to rub his length along Jensen’s hole, the skimming touch teasing.

“You do it, lead me into you, slowly,”

“Because I totally intended to sit on this monster all at once,” Jensen grumbled and Jared chuckled, pressing a skimming kiss to Jensen ear.

Biting his lip Jensen reached back and took Jared’s cock in his hand, stroking it a few times as he marveled at how different it felt from his own. Jared’s hand joined his and the slick on his fingers transferred along his erection, preparing it to go up into Jensen. Ignoring his nerves Jensen pressed the head along his rim, the blunt tip slipping and sliding as Jensen tried to ease it up into him.

“You’re too tense,” Jared said, voice low and calm as he cupped Jensen’s neck and tipped his head so he could kiss him. Soft touches fluttered along Jensen’s mouth and chin, down his neck and throat. Jared pressed Jensen close so their chests where flush and mutter coaxing sounds as he eased Jensen up a little and gave him a another wet kiss, lewd this time as his slipped his tongue into his mouth. When the teenager eased back down he felt the head of Jared’s cock pressing again, Jared helping him guide it this time and Jensen took a weak breath and made himself relax. On the exhale the tip of Jared’s cock breeched and Jensen winced as his body was forced open wider then ever before.

God he should have let go of his fear of his mom finding any sex toy he bought and gotten himself a dildo. He would have been more prepared for this then at least.  

It felt too full, too much, but when Jensen opened his mouth to ask Jared to stop all he got out was a breathless sound. Fingers closed on his erection and Jensen started, biting his lip as Jared stoked him with quick motions pushing Jensen to the edge quick and efficiently.

“I can’t-“ Jensen grabbed at Jared’s wrist but the man didn’t stop, just twisted his hand and pressed his thumb right at the underside of Jensen’s cock, the pressure in the sensitive spot and the feeling of his ass being split open made Jensen whimper and shiver, a hard release coursing through him. Jared rocked his hips, easing up into Jensen further but not trying to shove it all in right away. He took his time, cupping Jensen’s ass and showing him how to move, to rise and drop slowly as Jensen sucked in hard breaths and felt his hole slowly get used to the intrusion.

“Spread your thighs a little,” Jared requested and Jensen did so. When he widened them a little more Jared’s cock sank deeper, not all the way but more then it had before. Jensen grabbed at the other man’s shoulder, fingers digging as he hissed out trying to get used to it. Jared had his hands on Jensen’s waist and he made him move again in careful motions. Each time Jensen got used to what was in him Jared pushed up further.

Sitting in the huge man’s lap made Jensen feel tiny, the sheer size of Jared’s hands on his hips and the far too big length being shoved into him. It shouldn’t have been hot, Jensen hated being so small for his age but the utter difference was somehow making it better. Reaching back with one hand Jensen braced his weight on Jared’s knee and start moving on his own rather then Jared leading him. The other man let him, hands moving to touch him all over, tug at his nipples and gently cup his cock, trying to coax it around again and Jensen shuddered, feeling was too sensitive for another round. The easy rhythm lingered for a long while, Jared wasn’t pushing for anything more but after Jensen was getting used to being impaled he wanted it a little rougher himself. Rolling his hips faster he let his weight fall a little harder each time, a moan working in his throat when Jared started to meet him, thrust up as Jensen arched down.

Jensen liked to convince himself the maybe sex wasn’t all that much better then masturbating, it was the same thing technically, an orgasm. But now those thoughts were blown away, the feel of Jared under him and build up coursing through his body was infinitely better this own hand.

To prove that point it seemed, Jared suddenly grabbed Jensen waist and lifted him up easily. The manhandling went straight to the teenager’s dick and he really did whimper a bit when it twitched, coming around for another round as Jared stood them up and laid Jensen over the stone with the fur over it. The fur rubbed along his back and arms as Jared started to actively thrust rather then letting Jensen lead.

Had Jensen thought Jared was gentle? He must have been mistaken because nothing about the pounding he was getting was gentle. Jared’s fingers dug into his skin, yanked him into every lunge and Jensen cried out a little, feeling those last few inches finally buried in him all the way, the entire length of Jared’s cock slamming in now. Jensen knew it had to be some sort of dream but damn it was a good one, a handsome build guy with antlers riding him with a rough edge. Sweat gleaming in the low light of the fire, Jensen’s brain was apparently a romance novel but he didn’t care at all as long as Jared kept fucking him hard like that.

The warm chuckle of the bigger man suggested Jensen said that out loud but he didn’t care about that either, more so when Jared arched his hips a little and changed up his rhythm, shorter motions but harder, shoving Jensen up and down.

Jared grabbed at one of Jensen’s hands and he gave it up, letting Jared guide him and realizing that the he wanted Jensen to touch himself. One he was weakly stroking his own length, Jared returned his grip to Jensen’s ass, squeezing hard as he rammed away.

“Faster then that,” Jared grunted and Jensen struggled to obey, moving his hand faster to match the strokes Jared was using, unrelenting and too much. The familiar build up of an orgasm was there and Jensen bit his lip, feeling himself tensing up with it. Jared was fucking him so bloody good, it should have hurt more then it did but somehow it only made it better, hotter like how easily Jared manhandled him. Jensen swore weakly and arched into Jared’s slamming as he came. His hand moved hurriedly, blindly working the come from his over sensitive cock as Jared watched, eyes locked on Jensen’s erection as it dripped a few last dribbles.

Jared leaned down then and kissed him, surprising Jensen as his mouth was roughly claimed and Jared’s tongue was shoving in. His hips kept pumping, motions loosing their rhythm but staying just as rough. Jared broke the kiss with a growl, eyes clenching tight as he rested his forehead to Jensen’s own and fucked the boy through his orgasm. Jensen could feel Jared’s cock inside him, the friction moving easier now with the come. Jensen felt his face burn with the knowledge he was going to be dripping with it later.

As Jared came down from his high, Jensen expected him to slow down and tapper off. He did relax his motions, going lazy but he still pumped away. Jensen grabbed at his shoulders when Jared lifted him again without a warming, turning and putting Jensen on the ground, a fur laid out under him. When Jared pulled out Jensen again expected the large man to lie out beside him and rest. Instead Jared flipped the teenager, got him on his knees and elbows before guiding himself back in. Jensen gave a choked sound at the feeling. The sensation of his body stretched open without the pain this time. He could feel each inch disappeared into him and he shuddered a little, he was learning more about sex in this night then his entire life.

Jared’s hands gripped his hips and Jensen whimpered a little when he was rocked back, Jared fucking into him in no rush. Dropping his head to the fur Jensen felt each motion, the slick slap of their thighs meeting and drops of sweat trickling all over his body, enough to make his hair damp as Jared kept thrusting.

“How does it feel to be no longer pure?” Jared asked, voice a little breathless in a way Jensen liked.

“I might- might tear up,” he shot back, trying to keep any sex sounds from his words as Jared kept shoving into him and Jensen clenched his eyes tight when a particular thrust really hit him the right way.

“Tears of pain or sheer joy?” the man fucking him teased.

“You’re so bloody humble,” Jensen complained and Jared laughed, a booming sound as he responded with a few well-placed and rougher jabs of his hips.

Jensen was sure his cock was done but after God knows how long Jared’s rhythm started to pick up and the teenager’s libido joined in as Jared started to yank Jensen back with more force, their hips slapping with each meeting.

“Fuck- I can’t, I can’t again,” Jensen hissed, clenching at the fur as Jared grunted and just kept slamming. Jensen felt him push on his lower back, forcing their thighs wider and Jensen lower. When the head of his erection rubbed at the tickle of the fur he cried out and tried to lift away from the sensation. But Jared’s hand kept him there, forced him to feel it coupled with the strokes of the cock inside him. Jensen breath hitched and he gasped out near sobs and Jared just kept moving, using a rougher lunge to get Jensen crying out each time, embarrassingly loud.

Jensen could feel the length in him twitching and his own body shuddered as Jared came again, one hand reaching down to jerk Jensen off. He tried to escape it but the bigger man over powered him and Jensen sobbed out as he felt his cock pulse with a pain pleasure and he came again. Once the high passed over he slumped to the fur soaked in sweat and drops fell from Jared above him onto Jensen’s skin. The teenager peered up at the man, half annoyed and half kind of in love as he watched Jared stare down at him wordlessly. The moment was strangely intimate considering they’d just met but Jensen was grateful for it, glad to feel something beyond lust for his first time. 

Jared eventually moved off, slumping behind Jensen finally and dragging him in to spoon him. The teenager didn’t protest as he lay on his side and stared out into the dark woods, idly looking at the signs of people screwing in the shadows. His first orgy. Let anyone call him a prude again and he’d laugh his ass off.

“I respectfully withdraw my earlier taunt about your stamina,” Jensen slurred once his found his voice and he felt Jared’s chest rumble against his back as he chuckled, his nose nuzzling the nape of Jensen’s hair.

He tugged at Jensen until the teenager turned on his back and the man contended himself with nuzzling at Jensen’s neck with animal like touches. Jensen half expected him to break out into purring. The length of Jared’s antlers rubbed along Jensen’s hair, touching and bumping light with each movement of Jared’s head.

“Didn’t peg you as a cuddler,” Jensen teased lightly but pressed himself into the touches as Jared wrapped himself around Jensen’s smaller frame. The man was nuzzling still but moving downward with intent now.

Jared licked at the come on Jensen’s stomach, lapping it up and Jensen’s face burned a little because it should have been gross and not hot to see someone licking his come like that.

When Jared moved lower and the wet drag of his tongue on Jensen’s cock made him sigh out and Jensen spread his legs so Jared could do as he pleased, pressing kisses along Jensen sack and then down below, licking and lapping at his own come dribbling from Jensen’s hole. It felt used and ached sweetly, opening for Jared’s tongue to lap at he pleased.

“God, I’m never going to feel like a fumbling virgin again, guys are gonna be blown away by me,” Jensen chuckled lightly but his words erased the amusement from Jared’s face.

“Don’t say that,” Jared growled; tone low in a way that was unnerving.

“Don’t say what? That I’ve learned more about sex from you then the internet?” Jensen shot back, trying for a scoffing tone but still a little surprised with Jared’s sudden mood change. Leave it to Jensen to ruin what was going so good.

“You talking like that, about other men touching you, you touching them,” Jared clarified with a grumble, his tone more calm but still unhappy.

“If all things go well, I’ll wake up in the morning, put this down to a vivid sexually-repressed induced dream and one day find myself a boyfriend. If you’re not a figment of my imagination, which you are, you’ll hang out in the woods looking for other virgins to sex up,” Jensen explained. Jared frowned at him the entire time, actually pouting a little while he nuzzle Jensen’s thigh, he eyes drifting off as he thought about something.

“I want to keep you,” he announced like it was his decision and Jensen managed a little snort. It was flattering but the reality of Jensen dating the imaginary guy with antlers was stupidly hilarious and pathetic.

“I’ve got plans you know; to finish school and go to college, get a good job and look after my family one day, all of which require me in reality and not lala land with you,” the explanation sounded silly out loud, more so with Jensen still in lala land but Jared didn’t seem offended. He scooped the teenager up easily and carried him bridal style without a word.

“Stop it,” Jensen hissed with embarrassment like it was one thing to have sex publicly but another to be carried publicly. Jared ignored the protest and Jensen glared at him but turned his attention to the weird opening in the tree line Jared was going towards.

The trees growing around it were symmetrical and older then the others in the woods, thick twisted trunks that looked like something out of a fantasy setting. When they got closer Jensen could see twigs laid out in the grass in strange patterns and dark smears the looked suspiciously like blood. Along the tree trunks were carved markings that looked old and in the center of the grove there were two plates of food, cups of wine, flowers, herbs and a small bonfire. It looked like some kind of offering and the air around the place was quiet, different from the lively atmosphere of the orgy party.

“Stop I don’t want to go-” Jared cut Jensen off with a soft shush and the teenager swallowed a nasty reply when Jared ducked into the grove and set him down on his feet. Jensen wanted to turn around and leave the sacred seeming place immediately but Jared took his hand and pulled him further, giving Jensen a reassuring look as he led him to the center.

“Come, sit,” he coaxed, patting the spot beside him as he took a knee before the offering. Jensen didn’t have much of a choice so he listened and perched awkwardly on his knees with sweat and semen all over his skin.

“That’s for the mother and that’s for the father,” Jared explained softly, gesturing to each plate and Jensen noted the knife before the things for the ‘father’ and a single flower in front of the things for the ‘mother’.

“We make an offering to ask them to bless this celebration and the time until the next one.”

Unsure of what to do Jensen just nodded, watching the small fire crackle and noting that there were dried leaves and flowers in the flames, probably the cause of the sweet scents in the air. Jensen turned to Jared to ask him but Jared was already leaning down to press a warm kiss to his mouth. The faint tang that was most likely their semen made Jensen flush but he didn’t pull away. Jared was moving in, winding his arms around the teenager and dragging him into his lap.      

“It feels wrong, like in a church or something,” Jensen protested, face burning as he glanced at the offering. Jensen didn’t know anything about pagan religious or whatever this was but he did know what most people would be offended by. Fucking on or around the altar was among the highest on that list.

“A church is a very different place then this, everything we’ve done tonight is part of an offering in their name,” Jared explained with a teasing tone, his hands dropping to Jensen’s ass and squeezing meaningfully. “They would be offended far more if I didn’t show them,” he added and pressed warm kisses to Jensen’s neck, nuzzling and licking.

The grove was darker and away from the others, it was more private and Jensen squirmed unsurely, feeling more exposed away from others then when they were among them.

“You don’t seriously think you’re gonna get it again do you?” He grumbled when he felt Jared’s fingers moving along the cleft of his ass, gently rubbing along the rim. His touch was careful but Jensen still jerked a bit, his hole sore from so much sex.

“’Cause there’s no way I’m letting you shove that in me again,” Jensen glared down at Jared’s erection meaningfully, watching the length stiffen and stand again.

“It’s Imbolic, half the point it the sex,” Jared replied with a light tone, licking a stripe from Jensen’s collarbone to the tip of his chin. “You’re my offering, it’s my right,” he tagged on, the teasing tone to his voice lost when Jensen saw his eyes. They were lit strangely, not reflecting the fire but almost glowing on their own.

“Be a good little once-virgin and let me ravish you?” The question was probably meant to be a joke but Jared’s voice was echoing weirdly and the words sounded like something more devious then banter. Still the teenager didn’t fight when Jared laid him back on the grass, pressing kisses down his chest with a lingering air, each touch made with a strange precision, feeling ritual.   

“I may have neglected to let you know that I knew you before this night,” Jared suddenly muttered into Jensen’s skin, his tongue distracting the teenager momentarily from the actual words.

“Knew me? What...from where?” Jensen fumbled to get his mind going again, the wet drag on his stomach, moving steadily lower fighting for his focus.

“From a long time ago, from various times,” the words came out low and seductive, Jared’s eyes glowing unnaturally in the low light while he nuzzled Jensen’s thigh, the teenager could see the gleam of teeth sharper then they were before.

“Whenever you set foot in my woods, around the out skirts of the town, sometimes even inside it’s limits, whenever I wondered about the pretty green-eyed boy and how old he was now.”

Jensen’s reply was stripped from him when Jared ran the length of his tongue over his cock, hard again and so sensitive to the touch. Struggling to swallow a cry he shuddered a little and tried to recall ever seeing Jared or anyone remotely like him. Jensen was utterly certain he would have noticed a hot guy like Jared looking at him, or just existing in the town at all.    

Jared pressed a wet kiss to the head of Jensen’s cock, flicking at the white beading at his slit. With a quick kiss on his stomach, the bigger man moved up and blanket over Jensen, easily sliding up between his legs and pressing the head of his own cock at Jensen’s entrance.

“I remember you when you were just a tiny thing, you could actively see the creatures in these woods then. You’d sit on the picnic table at the camp grounds and just stare off into the woods, watching the fae play, I think I wanted you even then,” Jared used the words to cover the protest Jensen wanted to make about another round. The teenager was immediately distracted too so they worked well, he recalled his mother reminiscing about his imaginary friends and always staring off with his head in the clouds. Jensen didn’t remember anything supernatural as a child but he had to recognize that he’d accepted them easily tonight, even under the guise of a dream.

Jared took advantage of his distraction, pressing into Jensen and sliding deep in a slow thrust. Jensen really did whimper then, biting at his lip and arching away as his hole was made wide again, stuffed full. Jared rained kisses on his neck and jaw, murmuring nonsense words to sooth him as he started a slow rhythmic pace.

The bare grass tickled at Jensen back and thighs, making his squirm under the large male as Jared rocked his hips, pressing deep into Jensen and staying there with a happy sound. After a wait he’d start up again, thrusting shallowly and nipping at Jensen’s skin with a languid pace. The sex was extremely intimate and Jensen felt exposed as the man with antlers looked down at him openly fond.

Despite his intent to object, Jensen found himself coming around again unexpectedly. He pushed back and lifted his legs to Jared’s waist so he could urge him to thrust a little more. Jared obeyed at once and the more he gave the more Jensen wanted, the care to the rhythm died out quickly then. Jensen was being dragged along the grass, sweat gleaming on his skin as Jared loomed above him, hips shoving roughly as they mated with a near frantic edge.

The want kept building in Jensen, above anything else he’d felt tonight and the need didn’t feel natural. Jensen glanced at the offering and he wondered if it was the cause. Unable to deny the lust, he dug his heels into the small of Jared’s back to urge him on faster. He could feel something there, a tail of some kind that wasn’t there before. His fingertips showed dark claws and his canine teeth gleamed sharp. Everything about Jared looked less and less human but Jensen was too caught up to be scared. Everything was riding on the feeling, on the friction and sensation each time his body was impaled.

“Do you consent?” Jared suddenly asked and Jensen wanted to scoff, because obviously he did. When Jared’s hand gripped his chin to make him look up at him his claws dug in and it hurt a bit. Jensen doubted Jared realized he was gripping so tight though and the way his eyes kept flickering with an internal light stopped the teenager from complaining.

“Your consent Jensen, do you give me consent?”

With a nervous shudder Jensen gasped when a thrust hit his prostate perfectly and then he nodded frantically in positive.

“Out loud say it out loud.”

“Y-Yeah, yes, consent given enthusiastically,” he managed and Jared chuckled all smoke and seduction then as he pounded into Jensen harder, his thrusting going short and fast. Jensen felt something off but didn’t know how to place it. He had been a virgin when he first arrived so he had no clue what the weird pulling inside him was but it did feel awesome. As Jared’s hips rocked he could feel it, more and more pronounced as Jared growled and shoved hurriedly, clearly right on the edge.

Finally when Jared snapped his hips back Jensen hissed because he was dragged down sharply, the cock in him not coming free. Jared had swelled up Jensen realized, feeling the fullness on the inside of his hole as Jared gasped out and moved in tiny circles, clearly taking a lot of pleasure from whatever he’d done. Jensen opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on but then the words where gone. He arched off the grass in shock, mouth opened and head thrown back as he came all over himself with out warning and couldn’t stop.

It came in waves rolling over him, some harder then others but all wickedly good, one orgasm after another. After such a long night of sex Jensen was a mess and by the fifth or sixth pulse, he was clinging to Jared’s chest and whimpering mindlessly as his hips jerked and his cock ached, coming dry now as another climax over took him. Jared was just as affected, shuddering and tensing up in a way that suggested he was feeling it too. Jensen knew Jared was still coming, that he hadn’t stopped. Jensen’s insides were over stuffed now, he felt strangely bloated and the cock in him was pulsing and twitching meaningfully.

Every time Jensen managed to scrap his brain together to try and ask what was happening another release slammed him down again and he forgot all about why that was happened was strange at all.

Jensen had no idea how long it went on for, only that at some point someone offered a little bowl to Jared and he drank from it. Seeing him do so, Jensen didn’t hesitate when it was pushed to his lips as well. Weakly he remembered pain in his palm and the sight of blood, fingers writing on his chest and people talking, speaking words over and over like a chant. Try as he might Jensen couldn’t focus but the blurry feeling wasn’t frightening, it felt warm and safe so he didn’t fight it. Jared's eyes glowed eerily and the gaze stayed locked on Jensen the whole time, his lips moving in words Jensen didn't understand. Everything felt disjointed and strange but the calm feeling settled in Jensen's chest and refused to leave so he embraced and let himself drift off, Jared still buried deep and locked inside him.  

 

“Jensen! Hurry up, your going to be late!”

The sound of his mother’s voice was painful and Jensen winced, his head throbbing as he curled into his blanket. Memories of a dream where running around, sex, lots of sex with a crazy looking but really hot guy. God, Jensen needed to get laid if his head was coming up with strange sex like that. 

Jensen wasn’t much of a drinker but he figured he had to have gotten drunk last night. His memories were all muddled and he couldn’t pull reality apart from dream. A party out in the woods, a bush party, mixed all up with steamy sex with a huge guy with antlers. Jensen stumbled into the shower and sincerely hoped someone at school could tell him what the hell happened.

 

By the time classes let out Jensen was well beyond confused and a little freaked out. No one had gone to a bush party last night. None of his friends remembered him going to one or even drinking. Last they saw he’d been walking home after school, no plans beyond homework. He remembered the woods though, if there was no bush party what had he been doing out in them and how had he gotten home?

Jensen could remember it, he knew he’d been out there and he’d done things. God, if Jensen lost his virginity and didn’t know who he gave it up to he was never going to drink again. But everything was blurry, he knew it was someone older, skilled hands and a broad smile. If Jensen recalled right they’d done the nasty like they’d meant it.

Yet he wasn’t sore at all. Logically if Jensen had given it up and gotten his ass fucked as rough as his fuzzy memory seemed to think he’d surely be sore. Beyond a headache when he first woke up but Jensen felt fine, his backside was just dandy and not at all like an ass well used.

Jensen had never done drugs before, not even weed so why did he have memories of things that couldn’t have happened, why did he think the guy he’d slept with had antlers? Had he taken something last night?

In a dark mood, Jensen was glad classes were done and he could go home to get some sleep and escape the questions for a while.

“Jenny!” Jensen grit his teeth at the singsong tone and tried to keep his head down and ignore Ryan. “Jenny! Come back Jenny, I wanted to ask how your walk was yesterday?”

The laughter was lost on Jensen and he stopped and whirled to frown at the jocks.

“What walk?” he snapped in question. Normally Jensen never would but the teasing was off, they only asked him that when they dumped him outside the town on the gravel roads where there was no cell reception.

The jocks scoffed and laughed at him but Jensen waited, watching wearily.

“You seriously don’t remember? Did you hit your head on the way out of my truck?” Ryan mocked and Jensen looked away, his mind going a mile a minute. They did dump him out there. Had he found a group of campers partying then? Did he let them convince him to do drugs and then sleep with an older man? He must have, and they dropped him off at home. If didn’t explain why he wasn’t sore but it did at least place him where his memories claimed, out in the woods.

“Jesus, are you that dumb?” Ryan asked, suddenly in Jensen personal space and the teenager jolted, trying to move away as jocks started to circle him. “Maybe you need a repeat? Shall we show you where we dropped you off yesterday?”

Jensen could see other students milling around, teachers even, all looking away, no one was going to help him, they never did. No one ever defied Ryan or his daddy after all and even Jensen knew that. When the bastard reached to grab his arm he didn’t plan on fighting himself, but they both jumped when a set of sharp teeth snapped, almost, _almost_ , getting Ryan’s hand. God that would have been sweet to see, he would have cried like a bitch Jensen was willing to bet. But the jock just jumped away and a huge husky dog growled at him, his shoulder brushing Jensen’s thigh. 

“Your dog attacked me!”

“He’s not mine,” Jensen scoffed, but his fingers brushed the dog’s fur, the fluffy feeling of it familiar. Jensen remembered something about dogs, wolves, or something last night. Another big husky dog came up to Jensen’s other side, panting easily but watching Ryan carefully and Jensen didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t like the way Ryan looked ready to shit himself, who knew he was scared of dogs?

“They’re gonna get put down, I’ll fucking shoot them myself!” He yelled angrily and Jensen felt his amusement die because there was a real chance Ryan would get his way.

“I’d imagine not,” a new voice replied and Jensen felt something run up his spine, the voice making him think of eyes with a light from within them. Pretty much everyone was watching the scene – the entire school and then some – turned to the man approaching them. An expensive car parked behind him and posh clothing on his body.

His very tall and hot looking body.

He wore an easy smile, nothing mean but somehow a little daunting. Jensen stared at him openly, searching that face that looked too familiar, too much like the man last night minus the antlers.  Was this really happening?

“….J-Jared?” He finally asked when the stranger reached him and the man smiled before he bent down and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s mouth.

Jesus Christ.

It was brief and chaste but it was still an older man kissing him and Jensen’s face burst scarlet. They were standing in front of his high school with most of Jensen’s classmates watching them.

“Jensen,” Jared said in greeting as his hand lingered on the small of Jensen’s back. “I came to pick you up,” he explained and gave a wink. Jensen kind of wanted to smack him but decided to just lean on one of the dogs to process while Jared turned his focus onto Ryan.

“You’re Ryan Johnson?” Jared asked the teenager stood a little straighter, preening under the recognition.  

“Your father manages the mines for me, I’m eager to see how he’s done,” Jared told him with a calm voice, no threat present but the words themselves held more then enough power.

“What do you have to do with the Padalecki mining company?” Jensen accused and the man managed to look slightly abashed.

“I may have forgotten to mention that last night,” he said as he turned to leave and Jensen followed, Ryan dismissed just like that as they walked towards the car. Jensen could hear the jock trying to brush off the statement dropped but Jensen didn’t care about him right then.

“Mentioned what?”

“I may have founded the mines, it was the best way to keep them under control and maintain the forest’s safety,” Jared said with a smile as he opened the passenger door for Jensen with a little flourish. It was weird to have the man smiling at him, flirting like that but it made Jensen’s heartbeat a little harder so he got in.

The back door opened and the two huskies jumped in before the door closed and Jared himself got into the drivers seat.

“The mines were opened nearly a hundred years ago,” Jensen hissed once Jared was in. The older man gave a nod of agreement and Jensen watched him pull out car keys and give them a look like he wasn’t quite sure.

“Oh God, please tell me you know how to drive?”

“I’m learning,” Jared replied patiently and managed to get the car started and out of park. They pulled away fairly smoothly but Jensen could see the stiffness in the man’s form, this was not something he did normally.

“Don’t you dare crash and explain what the hell is going on right now!”

“Right now?”

“Yes!”

They came up to a stop sign and Jared reached over and cupped Jensen’s head, pulling him into a quick kiss before giving him a light head butt. The tap wasn’t hard and the kiss distracted him but the spot where their skin touched burned like crazy. Jensen slapped a hand to his head and swore when the blur to his memories of last night went away and left him with a clear recollection. He slumped in the seat and tried to understand what they meant as Jared drove around at a slow pace, peering out the window curiously as the dogs in the back where.

“You had antlers,” Jensen finally accused and the man nodded his head.

“I still do but for now it’s best they weren’t present, it makes looking human much easier,” he explained in that calm tone that Jensen kind of wanted to throttle out of him.

“I don’t- how is that…” he trialed off, unable to reach a point as his mind fought what it was remembering, supernatural things in real life, not just spoken word or second long sightings but actually solidly there. Jared reached out a hand and rubbed the back of Jensen’s neck soothingly, the touch making the chaos in his mind calm down a little.

“Give it time, let yourself get used to it,” was his advice as he turned down Jensen’s street but passed his house by. There was an old house at the end of their street, huge compared to the modern cookie cutter houses around it and the land backed right into the woods. Jensen had no doubt it was going to be Jared’s home.

People often wondered who owned the place, why it hadn’t been made into a historical monument yet. For the first time since Jensen could ever recall the iron gates were opened and people where abuzz in the yard, cleaning gutters and replacing windows long obsolete with time. Jensen just sat there in the car watching it all as they pulled up into the driveway. Jared turned the car off and then remembered to put it in park. He got out and let the dogs out before finally opening Jensen’s door and waiting for him, not trying to push or hurry him in anyway.

Jensen attention was on his own palm now, realizing he’d let them cut his hand last night and now he had a scar that looked years old. Jensen grabbed Jared’s own hand and examined his palm, staring at the matching mark.

“You said it would be a dream,” Jensen finally accused and Jared nodded reaching out a hand to help when Jensen stood up and his knees weren’t quite on board just yet.

“I intended it but then I found myself attached and then you consented enthusiastically.”

“Consented to what?”

“To marry me.”

 


End file.
